


Flower Petals

by Kill_me_now_123



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill_me_now_123/pseuds/Kill_me_now_123
Summary: Carl remembers the first petal vividly, he remembers the pure horror he felt when the small object landed gently in the palm of his hand. Of course Carl knew he had a majorly inappropriate crush on his dad’s best friend, but he hadn't realized how badly he was fucked until the disease revealed itself.





	Flower Petals

Carl heaved over the kitchen sink, trying to wish the pain away as multicolored petals speckled with blood floated downward. He sobbed and gripped the sides of the sink as if his life depended on it, the feeling of the cool metal below his fingers all too familiar. He could feel his father’s hand on his back and all of the dread that he felt instantly amplified, at least Rick didn't know why it was happening; Carl only wishes he didn't know why it was happening.

Carl remembers the first petal vividly, he remembers the pure horror he felt when the small object landed gently in the palm of his hand. Of course Carl knew he had a majorly inappropriate crush on his dad’s best friend, but he hadn't realized how badly he was fucked until the disease revealed itself. 

After he was sure all the petals left his throat for the moment, he shrugged off his dad’s hand and ran into his room. He should have stayed, Rick definitely wanted him to stay, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Negan was there and Carl couldn’t face the man knowing that he could never have him. Carl sat on his bed and sobbed into his hands, he was dying, the roots were filling up his lungs and he couldn’t do anything about it.

He’d had a conversation with Rick about getting it removed, but he just couldn’t lose his love for Negan. Rick obviously didn’t know that Negan was causing it or else he’d make him get removed immediately. Carl knew that getting rid of it was the smart decision that would save his life, but he couldn’t do it.

A knock on his door brought him back to the real world, he wiped his tears and prepared to tell his dad to leave. His voice was shaky and rough from the coughing when he called to the door, “Go away dad,” but he didn’t hear any receding footsteps. The door opened and Negan came in, sitting on the bed next to him.

“Your dad’s trying kid, but he’s not sure what the fuck to do.” Negan pulled Carl into a one armed hug and he buried his face in the older man’s shoulder. Negan stroked Carl’s hair gently, he pushed into the pleasing touch.

“You should give it a shot,” Negan’s voice was soft, trying not to alarm Carl.

“Give what a shot?” 

“You’re dying kid, you can’t just die knowing you could have given it a shot. Rejection is better than doing nothing.” Carl pulled away from Negan’s hug and brushed his hair behind his ear.

“You really think I should try?” 

“Fuck yeah, don’t just sit here and let this thing kick your ass.” Carl thought about it, would Negan reject him, or would he accept his love. 

Carl pursed his lips, staring at the other man’s face, all it would take is one kiss. One kiss would determine whether or not he would live to next year. He moved closer towards Negan, practically sitting in his lap. Carl cautiously brought his hand up to touch his cheek, Negan looked confused but didn’t stop it.

Carl got close enough so that all he had to do was lean forward and their lips would meet, “It’s you,” he leaned in and kissed Negan. It was short and he was pulling away too soon after it started, but Negan didn’t let him. Negan cupped his cheek and kissed him softly, Carl let out a soft moan of content, Negan tasted like beer and cigarette smoke.

“What took you so fucking long kid?” Carl smiled and pushed him down on the bed. Carl crawled over the top of him and kissed him again.

“Your daddy’s gonna kill us.” Carl wasn’t listening.

**Author's Note:**

> wincest-and-cegan-stuff on tumblr


End file.
